


College Buddies (Mettaton x Reader)

by Merninja_Marshmallow



Category: Undertale
Genre: College buddies - Freeform, F/M, Mettaton - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merninja_Marshmallow/pseuds/Merninja_Marshmallow
Summary: Monsters are free from the underground, some now go to your college. What happens when a certain sexy robot is your assigned partner for a design project?This story was originally made on Quotev.
Relationships: Mettaton/Reader
Kudos: 4





	College Buddies (Mettaton x Reader)

You walked into your dorm, took off your black leather knee-high wedge boots, hung up your black jacket, sat on the couch and flipped on your TV. The news was on. You were about to change the channel, but this particular thing they were covering seemed interesting, something that was happening just outside your town.

This just in! Monsters are free from Mt. Ebott! Do they want revenge? Or do they just want to live in peace? Let's see what human-monster ambassador, Frisk, has to say.

Frisk?! As in, the kid you used to babysit in high school?! Damn, you knew they would do great things but this?! Wow! You were impressed! 

You watched the rest of the news program, expecting these so-called 'monsters' (From the footage you were seeing, the term seemed unfitting) to be hated or discriminated against, but what shocked you was...they weren't...well...not intentionally at least, the humans seemed rather curious about them, like you.

You threw your boots back on, grabbed your black jacket and walked out to the scene, wanting to see Frisk, and congratulate them, thankfully it wasn't too far of a walk, just outside of town!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Before you comment like 'i will never wear heels' or 'I hate high heels', these are wedges, the easiest heels to walk in because they distribute the weight more evenly around your feet, if you 'can't' walk in heels, start out with wedges, then you can move on to other kinds of heels.


End file.
